1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detection of certain objects, such as one or more human faces oriented at one or more aspects, for example, which may be depicted in at least a portion of a captured image.
2. Information
On occasion, such as in connection with accessing a video image stream and/or performing image processing on a database comprising a number of still images, for example, it may be desirable to determine an identity of one or more persons depicted in an image. In some instances, determination of the identity one or more persons depicted in an image frame may be made possible by utilizing a facial recognition tool, which may provide one or more output signal sample values corresponding to names and/or other unique identifiers of persons whose faces may be depicted in a captured digital image, for example. However, such tools may not perform as needed in situations other than those involving a full frontal facial image. Thus, techniques to improve image processing for facial recognition continue to be investigated.
Reference is made in the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.